muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Fever (album)
Sesame Street Fever is a disco-themed album which features the Muppets from Sesame Street singing disco interpretations of familiar Sesame Street hits (plus two new numbers, the title track "Sesame Street Fever" and "Trash"). Both the album's title and cover are a parody of Saturday Night Fever, the 1977 movie starring John Travolta and with a soundtrack dominated by the music of the Bee Gees, which became one of the era's biggest sellers. Robin Gibb from the Bee Gees appears as a guest vocalist on both new songs, and can also be heard in conversation with Cookie Monster during the introduction to "C is for Cookie." Every track on this album was written by Joe Raposo, except for "Rubber Duckie", which was written by Jeff Moss. In keeping with the disco-era theme, each track features an extended instrumental introduction, and there are relatively few tracks (both common features on albums of this period). The album reached #75 on Billboard's Top LP's and Tapes chart, and was certified Gold by the RIAA. This album was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children, but lost to [[The Muppet Show (album)|the first cast album from The Muppet Show]]. A sequel LP, Sesame Disco!, was released in 1979. Larry Levan and Roy Thode were commissioned to do remixes of "C is for Cookie," which were originally released as a promo 12-inch on Sesame Street's Children's Records of America label in 1978 to accompany the 'Sesame Street Fever' LP. In 2003 Ninja Tune reissued the remixes on a 12-inch single called "Solid Steel Presents C is for Cookie." This single also included a re-edit of the Pinball Number Count, which was done by Ninja Tune's DJ Food. Track listing Side One #Sesame Street Fever - Robin Gibb, The Count, Grover, Ernie and Cookie Monster #Doin' the Pigeon - Bert and the Girls #Rubber Duckie - Ernie and his Rubber Duckie Side Two #Trash - Robin Gibb #C is for Cookie - Cookie Monster and the Girls #Has Anybody Seen My Dog? - Marty and Grover Cast *Frank Oz as Grover, Cookie Monster and Bert *Jerry Nelson as The Count and Marty *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Jim Henson as Ernie *And the voices of The Girls: Maretha Stewart, Ullanda McCullough, and Yvonne Lewis *Robin Gibb appears courtesy of his children - Melissa and Spencer Gibb Credits *Produced by Joe Raposo *Co-produced and engineered by Michael DeLugg *Mixed and edited by Michael DeLugg and Joe Raposo *Conceived by Arthur Shimkin and Joe Raposo *From an idea by Norman Stiles *Continuity by Norman Stiles *Musical direction by Joe Raposo *Arranged and conducted by David Horowitz, Leon Pendarvis, Dick Lieb and Joe Raposo *Art director: Robert Pierce *Cover photography: Neil Selkirk *Muppet Disco Attire: Calista Hendrickson and Sherry Amott The Band *Drums: Richard Crooks *Bass: Herb Bushler *Guitars: Jack Cavari, Jeff Layton and Cliff Morris *Keyboards: David Horowitz and Pat Rebillot *Conga: Jimmy Maelen *Percussion: George Devons *Trumpet: Joe Shepley *Trombone: Alan Raph *Reeds: Lou Marini *Baritone Sax: Dave Tofani *Strings: Paul Gershman, Harold Kohon, Joe Malin, Gene Orloff, Matt Raimondi and Gerald Tarack *Cello: Jesse Levy and Kermit Moore Other releases Image:SSFever8T-79005.jpg| 1978 Sesame Street Records 8T-79005 Image:SSFeverCassette.jpg| 1978 Sesame Street Records C 79005 Image:SSFeverCT879005.jpg| 1978 Sesame Street Records CT8-79005 File:DJ79005SSFever1978.jpg| 1978 Sesame Street Records DJ-79005 (promo) Image:LPFever8track.jpg| 1978 Sesame Street Records Image:SSFever8track.jpg| 1978 Sesame Street Records cookie levan 12.jpg|C is for Cookie disco remix by Larry Levan, 12 inch promo, 1978 cookie zen12143.jpg|C is for Cookie 2003 reissue on Ninjatunes, 12-inch International releases Image:noimage-big.png| Australia, 1978 Summit Records 8009 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia, 1978 Summit Records 8009 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia, 1978 EMI Records File:AustraliaEMISSFeverCassette.jpg| Australia, 1978 EMI Records TC-EME-1034 Image:PolydorSSFeverBrasil.jpg| Brazil, 1978 Polydor 2310 637 File:Canada1978SesameStreetDiscoFever.jpg| Canada, 1978 Pickwick SFT 79005 disco remix by label title is "Sesame Street Disco Fever" Image:SSFeverChina.jpg| China, 1978 Kong Mei KM-2211 Image:Robin-Gibb-Sesame-Street-Fev-261914.jpg| France, 1978 Adès 18001 Includes French lyric insert File:SSFeverGermany.jpg| Germany, 1978 Polydor 2344 119 File:Polydor3100476GermanySSFeverCassette.jpg| Germany, 1978 Polydor 3100 476 Image:JSS381747.jpg| Japan, 1978 Polydor MPF 1199 Includes Japanese lyric insert & Robin Gibb picture obi-strip Sesame Street Fever Japan Polydor DPQ6119.jpg| Japan, 1978 Polydor DPQ6119 Image:noimage-big.png| Japan, 1978 Polydor CPG 5057 File:Polydor2344119SSFever.jpg| Malaysia, Singapore, Hong Kong, 1978 Polydor 2344 119 KM2210SSFeverTaiwan.jpg| Taiwan, 1978 Kong Mei KM-2210 (KM-2211 on album cover) Image:noimage-big.png| UK, 1978 Polydor 2310 637 Image:noimage-big.png| UK, 1978 Polydor 3100 476 Image:noimage-big.png| UK, 1978 GSM 845 Image:SSF CT.jpg‎| unknown release ST 47 File:SSFeverGMR1158.jpg| unofficial release GMR GMR 1158 Image:noimage-big.png| Japan, 1991 Sony Records SRCS 5595 DSCF1166.JPG| New Zealand, 1978 EMI Records SSA 79005 DSCF1164.JPG| New Zealand, 1978 EMI Records International Bootlegs File:MusicGirlSSFeverUS697Malaysia.jpg| Malaysia Music Girl US697 Promotional material Image:Promoposterdisco.jpg|Trade ad for the album See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums Category:Disco